


Burn My Dread

by IWP_chan



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, ahahahahahahaha, im sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Fuuka’s joining brings about interesting new experiences in Tartarus. Some enjoy it, others… not so much.





	Burn My Dread

Summary: Fuuka’s joining brings about interesting new experiences in Tartarus. Some enjoy it, others… not so much.

_Note: today while playing P3P I accidentally discovered a feature when using the commands button. And this was born._

_(I’m pretty sure there are fics/snippets of something similar out there but I’m not letting that stop me from doing this.)_

**Warnings: Self-Indulgent Trashy Fic.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P3.

.

With a burst of flames, the remaining Shadow dispersed, and Hamuko lowered her evoker to holster it before gripping her naginata and slightly leaning on it.

She stared pensively at the spot the Shadows had been occupying, Tartarus shining eerie glow on her figure.

Her team stared at her, some curious, some wary.

“This is sad.” Hamuko sighed, and Mitsuru clenched her hand tightly around the grip of her rapier, “Fuuka.”

“Yes?”

“Play Burn My Dread.”

Silence.

Then music started echoing all throughout the floor.

Akihiko’s jaw twitched, but he refrained from commenting, while Junpei coughed in a badly concealed attempt at hiding his snickers.

“Hamuko.” Yukari sighed, long-suffering, “This is the third time today.”

.

End

*steps into P3 fic archives with a meme fic*


End file.
